Hey ! I know you
by Hopebeat
Summary: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel, tous les deux natif de Tamriel et vivant en Cyrodiil sont, comme tous les univers où ils évoluent, destinés à se rencontrer. Et s'il faut que la déesse Mara utilise quelques uns de ses pouvoirs pour que la destinée se plie à sa volonté, qu'il en soit ainsi. [Matoine dans l'univers du jeu vidéo de Oblivion]


La ville de Kvatch avait toujours été réputée pour le courage de ses habitants, prêt à endurer les innombrables sièges militaires qui avaient tourmentés la stabilité de la ville de si nombreuses fois. Or, cette réputation n'avait que peu de points communs avec la réalité, puisque seuls quelques doyens de cette bourgade se souvenaient encore avoir assisté à des attaques dirigées contre Kvatch.

Ainsi, c'est peut-être pour cette raison que, lorsque les armées de Mehrunes Dagon prirent d'assaut la ville, les gardes de la cité comme les nombreux combattants en tout genre y ayant établi leur maison ne surent pas défendre les citoyens de Kvatch.

15 civiles. Voilà le nombre de survivants qui avaient réussi à s'échapper de l'armée et du brasier infernal qu'était devenue l'une des plus grande cité de Cyrodiil. Escorté par la garde impériale, ils décidèrent de rejoindre la ville voisine de Skingrad, réputée pour la solidité de ses murailles et pour sa puissance défensive contre toute invasion.

Cela dit, si les gardes impériales n'avaient pas été aussi décontenancés par l'impuissance qui semblait les saisir face à l'horreur de la destruction de Kvatch, ils auraient peut-être remarqué que lors de leur départ, un survivant manquait à l'appel.

Ce dernier répondait au nom de Mathieu, un nom qui n'avait cessé de lui apporter les moqueries de ses camarades de classes lorsqu'il était enfant. Ce jeune individu, qui s'était établi dans la ville de Kvatch il y a de cela à peine 2 mois, avait donc décidé de s'éclipser de la surveillance des gardes impériaux pour partir au sud-ouest de Cyrodiil

C'est ainsi qu'il s'engagea dans un long et ennuyeux périple à travers les forêts de Cyrodiil. Se nourrissant des nombreuses baies sauvages qui peuplaient le cours des routes et s'abreuvant dans les ruisseaux jalonnant son chemin, il passa ainsi trois jours entiers à voyager avec pour seule compagnie les affreux souvenirs du massacre qu'il avait vu se dérouler sous ces yeux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua ainsi donc pas qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu d'Anvil et ce n'est que la vue d'un sanctuaire dédié à la déesse Mara qu'il sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle les évènements qu'il avait vécu l'avaient plongé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un fidèle occupé à vénérer la statue à l'effigie de la déesse lui adressa la parole en ces mots :

 **\- Salutation, voyageur. Es-tu venu pour contempler l'œuvre de notre bienveillante déesse ou t'es-tu simplement égaré comme tant d'autres du chemin d'Anvil ?**

 **\- Je crains malheureusement m'être égaré du chemin….** répondit Mathieu d'un air gêné.

Alors soit rassuré, ton cas n'est pas isolé et un garde de la forêt passe chaque jour pour nous apporter les offrandes des villageois faites à Mara. Il te guidera volontiers vers ta destination !

 **\- Ah ? C'est bien pratique ça…Quand viendra-t-il ?** demanda le jeune homme

 **\- Il est malheureusement passé plus tôt cet après-midi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon ami, il reviendra nous rendre visite demain à l'aube !** le rassura le fidèle.

C'est ainsi que Mathieu se retrouva a passé la nuit auprès d'adorateurs de Mara. Cette rencontre inattendue lui fit le plus grand bien et s'est après un repas rassasiant qu'il se coucha et passa une nuit sereine au clair de la lune.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla, mangea puis passa quelques temps à admirer la beauté de la nature qui l'entourait avant qu'il n'entende la personne qu'il présuma être le garde de forêt.

 **\- Salut la compagnie !** s'écria le curieux individu tout en continuant de gravir le sentier qui le séparait du sanctuaire

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas jeune voyageur, ce garde, bien qu'il vienne de la province de la Hauteroche et qu'il manque quelque peu de…manières, est des plus aimables et inoffensif,** lui chuchota à l'oreille un des adorateurs de Mara.

Le garde de forêt finit par les rejoindre et déposa l'ensemble de ses sacs au pied de la statut de la déesse Mara puis, remarquant la présence de Mathieu qui semblait étrangère à ces lieux, l'observa puis se présenta :

 **\- Eh ! Encore un voyageur perdu ? Ça va faire le cinquième ce mois-ci ! Allez prends tes affaires et viens avec moi !**

Et c'est ainsi que, poussés par une destinée dont seul les neufs divins comprennent le sens, deux personnes qui n'aurait peut-être jamais pu se rencontrer, s'engagèrent ensemble vers un voyage des plus…intéressant.


End file.
